Te deum invocato
by Tali1
Summary: yaoi; lemon; AU; mit ziemlichem "Überraschungseffekt" am Schluß


**~~ Te deum invocato ~~**

„Seien sie versichert, Mrs. Brief, dass ihr Sohn bei uns alle Annehmlichkeiten des modernen Lebens haben wird..."

Die nächste Schule. Ich weiß gar nicht, die wievielte es ist - irgendwann hat das Zählen keinen Spaß mehr gemacht.

„Aber nein, nur weil es eine Klosterschule ist, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns der Wissenschaft verschließen..."

Was für ein Arschkriecher. Fasziniert beobachte ich wie eine Mücke auf der schweißglänzenden Stirn des Abtes, kurz: Glatze, landet, während ich so tue als ob ich über seinen Kopf hinaus auf den Campus der „St. Hilarius Jungen-Schule" blicke.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig, Mr. und Mrs. Briefs." 

Dieser Satz reißt mich aus meinem Gedanken und mein Herz vergisst für einige Sekunden das Schlagen, bevor es wieder mit voller Kraft einsetzt. 

Wie? Ich soll hier bleiben?? Fassungslos sehe ich zu wie meine Eltern sich erheben und meine Mutter die Hand des Abtes mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht schüttelt. Genau dasselbe Lächeln, das sie immer aufsetzt, wenn sie sich einer besonders ungeliebten Sache entledigt hat - nervenden Angestellten, meinem Dad... Und jetzt auch mir. Langsam stehe ich auf, als der Abt uns hinausgeleitet um mein Zimmer und die Schule zu zeigen. Na warte. Das bekommst du zurück, Mom.

~~o~~

„Pass doch auf, du Trottel!!" 

'Wenn du nicht so fett wärst könntest du sehen, wohin du läufst, Kronbaker.' Natürlich sage ich das nicht laut - was würde es schon bringen, außer _noch_ jemandem, der mich auf seiner Liste hat. Also bücke ich mich und sammle schnell das Zeug ein, das sich aus Kronbakers Koffer auf dem Boden des Schlafsaals verteilt hat, bevor ich weitereile um Pater Antonius mit der Einweisung der Neuzugänge zu helfen. Routine. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche: Neulinge und ihre Eltern herumparadieren sehen, herzzerreißende Abschiedsszenen und nach ein paar Monaten ist der Spuk wieder vorbei. 

Die wenigsten bleiben ihre gesamte Schulzeit hier - warum sollten sie auch? Es gibt wesentlich bessere Schulen.

„Hey, Son... leck meine Schuhe!" 

Manche kommen aber jedes Jahr wieder. Ich ignoriere Ballack einfach, als ich an ihm vorbei zur Eingangshalle gehe.

Pater Tony erwartet mich schon und reicht mir wortlos einen Stapel mit Ordnern - er redet nie viel in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich stelle mich ein paar Schritte weiter in den Schatten und stumm warten wir, auf den Abt und die Neuen. 

~~o~~

Grauenhaft. G-R-A-U-E-N-H-A-F-T!! Es ist unglaublich, das es solche Orte gibt - das solche Orte noch erlaubt sind!! Ich habe zwar ein Einzelzimmer, aber das Loch ist kaum größer als ein Schrank, es gibt keinen Internetanschluss in den Privaträumen - nur in der Bibliothek und den Laboren - und was das Schlimmste ist, der nächste Ort liegt über vier Meilen entfernt. Mom, hier bleib ich keine zwölf Tage, geschweige denn zwölf Monate!

Nicht mal der Anblick des schwitzenden und schnaufenden Fettgebirges vor mir - wohl ein Mitschüler - kann meine Stimmung heben. Normalerweise mache ich mir in der ersten Nacht einen Scherz draus, gerade die Klamotten solcher Kerle zu verstecken... Is immer recht amüsant am nächsten Morgen, wenn Leute, die definitiv keine Figur für Shorts und Sporthemden in genau solchen durch die Gänge laufen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier lange genug bleibe, um solch eine Show zu inszenieren oder zu genießen.

Der Abt scheucht die Dampfwalze zur Seite und weiter geht's hinab in die Eingangshalle, wo meine Mom und mein Stiefvater wohl schnellstmöglich das Weite suchen werden. Meinetwegen sollen sie doch. Mir egal.

Schließlich kommen wir zum Stehen und ich bemerke, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind, die sich hier versammelt haben: noch acht andere Schüler-Eltern-Paare sind hier, von denen die jüngeren Bestandteile genauso angepisst aussehen wie ich mich fühle, und ein weiterer Priester - „Zinken", wie ich spontan entscheide. Die anderen Schüler haben sich verzogen und die Stimmen der beiden Priester hallen dumpf von den Wänden der steinernen Halle wieder.

„Liebe Gäste und Schüler", Glatze hat sich wieder an uns gewandt, ein solch falsches Lächeln in der Visage, dass seine Dritten dagegen beinahe ein Echtheitszertifikat verdienen. „Lasst uns für ein erfolgreiches und glückliches Schuljahr beten."

Meine Augen weiten sich entsetzt, als ich diese Worte höre und, schlimmer noch, die lammfrommen Reaktionen der Leute um mich herum sehe. Scheiße! Die beten tatsächlich!

Mein Kopf schnellt zu meiner Mutter herum, die ebenfalls zu beten scheint, (scheinheiliges Aas) aber ihre Augen mustern mich hinter dem kleinen Schleier ihres Hutes hervor und ich glaube, ich sehe fast so was wie ein Vergebung heischendes Blinzeln. Forget it!

Demonstrativ verschränke ich die Arme und warte bis das Murmeln um mich herum durch ein lautes „Amen" unterbrochen wird. Neugierig blicke ich mich um und versuche herauszufinden, wer hier so übereifrig ist und, na sieh mal einer an!, entdecke noch einen Jungen, der offensichtlich schon ein Schüler dieser Anstalt ist, denn auf den Wink von Glatze bückt er sich, um einen kleinen Stapel Ordner aufzuheben, die er an uns zu verteilen beginnt.

~~o~~

Wie gesagt, jedes Jahr das Gleiche: ich verteile die Literaturlisten und Hausordnungen an die Neuen, während Joe und Tony die Eltern verabschieden. Bei jedem Schüler, dem ich seinen Ordner reiche, versuche ich zu schätzen, wie lange er es hier wohl durchhalten wird und wie lange Mommy and Daddy ihn wohl zappeln lassen werden. Vorläufiges Fazit: von drei Monaten bis lebenslänglich ist alles dabei...

Schließlich habe ich alle Ordner bis auf den letzten verteilt und wende mich dem Empfänger zu als ich überrascht feststellen muss, dass sein Blick auf mir ruht, dass er mich schon die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben muss, denn er hat so was glasiges in seinem Blick, das die Leute manchmal bekommen, wenn sie mich zu lange ansehen. 

Im ersten Moment weiß ich nicht wie ich reagieren soll, aber dann mache ich die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu, meine helle Haut verfluchend, die auf wunderbarste Weise mein Erröten wiedergibt, und halte ihm sein Zeug hin, aber er reagiert gar nicht.

„Ähm... Hier, bitte, deine Unterlagen", versuche ich es und endlich kehrt Leben in ihn zurück. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf kurz wie um sich von irgendwelchen Tagträumen zu befreien (is der nich ganz richtig im Oberstübchen?) und sein Blick kehrt zu mir zurück - jetzt allerdings mit einem Lächeln gepaart, dass mich instinktiv zusammenzucken lässt.

'Lebenslänglich _und_ Psychopath', lautet meine spontane und völlig unvoreingenommene Einschätzung - spätere Revisionen natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen.

„Beeilen Sie sich bitte, Son", höre ich von Joe, der sich aber gleich wieder den Eltern zuwendet, die sich langsam trollen.

Psycho allerdings macht keinerlei Anstalten, das Zeug zu nehmen, dass mir mittlerweile einen steifen Arm verschafft. 

„Deine Literaturliste - die wirst du brauchen." Ich bezweifle, dass er die Hausregeln auch nur einmal in die Hand nehmen wird - außer vielleicht, um damit einen Hausbrand zu legen. Aber außer einem manischen Grinsen bekomme ich keine Antwort und demonstrativ verschränkt er seine Arme, während seine blauen Augen mich hinter fliederfarbenen Haaren (ob das gefärbt ist?) mustern.

„Wie heißt du?", fragt er seelenruhig und sein Blick verweilt einen Moment auf der Beule zwischen meinen Beinen - verdammt, ich brauch neue Klamotten, das alte Zeug wird langsam zu klein!!

Das Blut, das mir ins Gesicht schießt versucht wohl irgendeinen Geschwindigkeitsrekord zu brechen und das Ganze wird nicht besser als ich spüre wie sich mir auch Tony zuwendet. Ich kann seinen strafenden Blick beinahe auf mir spüren und ich weiß, dass diese Pflichtvergessenheit Konsequenzen haben wird. Also knalle ich Psycho den Ordner vor die Brust und mache, dass ich wegkomme.

~~o~~

36 Tage, 3 Stunden und 24 Minuten (grob über den Daumen gepeilt - ich bin ja nicht kleinlich) nachdem ich das erste Mal dieses Loch für psychisch Kranke und solche, die es werden wollen betreten habe hat sich an der bestehenden Situation nicht wirklich was geändert.

Es ist kurz vorm Abendessen und ich sitze in meinem Zimmer - Stubenarrest - und gehe meine mentale Checkliste durch: den führenden Kopf der gefährlichsten Schulbande entthront - check; einfachen, aber sicheren Fluchtweg ins nächste Dorf gelegt - check; mit Mr. Son gesprochen... Da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer.

Außer an diesem ersten Tag habe ich ihn nur innerhalb der Schulstunden gesehen, und da er anscheinend jünger ist als ich, haben wir meistens einen unterschiedlichen Stundenplan. Was mich ziemlich nervt, wie ich zugeben muss.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich für einen Narren an dem Kleinen gefressen habe, aber diese erste Begegnung in der Halle hat in mir dieses Verlangen geweckt, ihn.. näher kennen zu lernen? Was ich weiß, ist, dass er nicht annähernd so harmlos ist wie alle hier glauben - aber ich habe ja auch nie behauptet, dass die Leute hier besonders helle sind.

Seine Augen, die Art wie er meistens auf die Schüler und manchmal sogar auf die Mönche herabsieht, seine Haltung... alles an ihm schreit seinen unbedingten Willen nach Freiheit hinaus.

Meine Augen fallen fast wie von alleine zu, als ich an ihn denke und sofort steht er wieder vor mir, wie ich ihn in der Halle gesehen habe: ebenmäßige, cremefarbene Haut, so glatt und zart wie bei einer Puppe, und mitten darin und darüber diese absolut schwarzen Augen und Haare - ein totaler, aber so faszinierender Gegensatz. Und dazu noch dieser Körper...

Mein Mund wird trocken und ich fahre mit der Zungenspitze über meine Lippen, bevor ich sanft auf sie beiße, um mich ein wenig von ihm abzulenken, da sich eine kleine Unpässlichkeit zu regen beginnt.

Die wenigen Dinge, die ich bis jetzt über ihn herausgefunden habe tragen eher dazu bei, das Rätsel um seine Person zu vertiefen. Er scheint sein ganzes Leben hier gelebt zu haben - jedenfalls ist er schon so lange hier wie sich die ältesten Schüler erinnern können. Eltern haben sich auch niemals blicken lassen - folglich ist er wohl eine Waise, die von den Mönchen hier aufgenommen und erzogen worden ist. Was allerdings _überhaupt_ nicht erklärt, warum er den meisten von ihnen mit Verachtung oder zumindest Gleichgültigkeit begegnet.

Als die Glocke zum Abendgebet schlägt springe ich von meinem Bett und trabe hinunter in die Halle, wo sich die anderen Schüler treffen. Ich gehe jetzt übrigens zur Messe, was aber eher der Tatsache zuzuschreiben ist, das Mr. Son dort der Messdiener ist.

Ich nehme meinen üblichen Platz in der hintersten Bank, nahe der Tür ein und warte angespannt darauf, dass es losgeht. Ihn, wie einen kleinen, dunklen Unschuldsengel im weißen Gewand zu sehen ist der Höhepunkt meines Abends geworden. Eigentlich bemitleidenswert, ich weiß, aber mich haben Rätsel schon immer fasziniert - und er ist definitiv eines.

Er schreitet an mir vorbei, würdigt mich und seine Umgebung keines Blickes, wirkt völlig aufgelöst in der Zeremonie und meine Faszination kennt keine Grenzen mehr - ich will ihn haben, für mich ganz allein.

~~o~~

_Pater noster qui es in caelis: sanctificetur nomen tuum._

_Adveniat regnum tuum. __Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._

_Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimusde bitoribus nostris._

_Et ne nos inducas in temptationem, sed libera nos a malo._

_Quoniam tibi est regnum et potestas et gloria in seaculum._

_Amen. *)_

Ich habe die Worte schon so oft gehört und selbst gesprochen, dass sie mehr als alles andere ein Teil meines Lebens sind. Sie geben mir Kraft und innere Ruhe, um mein Leben hier zu überstehen.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie spreche fühle ich wie die Anspannung mich verlässt, wie ich mich für einen kurzen Moment geborgen und geliebt fühlen kann, ohne dass eine Gegenleistung von mir verlangt wird. 

Tief durchatmend drücke ich die Klinke zur Kapelle hinunter und schlüpfe in den schwarzen Raum dahinter. Leise schließe ich die Tür und lehne mich mit dem Rücken dagegen, nur mühsam den Wunsch unterdrückend, an ihrem eisenbeschlagenen Holz hinunter zu rutschen und einfach auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben, bis ich entweder von allein verschwinde oder meine gesamte Situation. Aber ich widerstehe, wie so oft, und wandere nach ein paar Sekunden die leeren Sitzreihen entlang bis ich kurz vorm Altar stehen bleibe.

Mein Blick wandert wie von allein vom Fuß des steinernen Altars über die Kerzen und Statuen in den Nischen in den tragenden Pfeilern hinauf bis er auf der Figur des Gekreuzigten Gottes zu ruhen kommt. Den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt blicke ich in sein Gesicht, dass trotz der Schmerzen, die feine Linien in Sein Antlitz zeichnen, so ruhig und ergeben aussieht. 

Ich kann Ihn verstehen. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers kann ich Seine Qualen nachvollziehen und ich giere danach, Erlösung zu finden. Eines Tages werde ich erwachsen sein und dann werde ich gehen können, wohin ich will. Frei und niemandem verpflichtet!

Doch während dieser vier Jahre muss ich noch hier bleiben bei den Mönchen, die mir Vater und Mutter.. und Liebhaber ersetzen. 

Ich erzittere und lasse den Kopf sinken, breche langsam in die Knie, die mich nicht mehr tragen wollen. Meine Hände falten sich wie von allein und ich beginne zu beten.

_„Et ne nos inducas in temptationem, sed libera nos a malo." _Oh bitte, gütiger Gott... gib mir die Kraft das Ganze durchzustehen!

~~o~~

Mein Inneres verkrampft sich als die Tür zur Kapelle sich langsam und leise knarrend öffnet, aber löst sich in innerem Jubel als sich meine Information als richtig erweist und Mr. Son die Kirche betritt. Er schließt die Tür, lehnt sich einen kurzen Moment dagegen, bevor er sich abstößt und nach vorn zum Altar geht. So als würde es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt sein, blickt er kurz hinauf in das Gesicht von Jesus, bevor er niederkniet und zu beten beginnt.

Ein Bild für die Götter! Seine kniende Gestalt, den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen, wie ich sehe als ich mich ihm langsam nähere, nur bekleidet in einer überlangen Pyjamahose und einem Morgenmantel, sein Gesicht beleuchtet und gleichzeitig in Schatten von den ewigen Lichtern in den Nischen um den Altar herum. Er sieht so absolut unschuldig aus! So zerbrechlich und begehrenswert, dass alles in mir danach verlangt, ihn zu berühren zu besitzen.

Ich schleiche mich näher an ihn heran, lautlos weil ich keine Schuhe anhabe, aber einen Schritt von ihm entfernt wird meine Anspannung fast unerträglich als ich das Gefühl habe, dass mein Atem, mein bloßer Herzschlag ihn jeden Augenblick herumfahren und meinen Plan zunichte machen lassen wird. Aber erstaunlicherweise passiert nichts dergleichen...

Schließlich habe ich ihn erreicht und stehe direkt hinter ihm, kann seinen schwachen Duft unter dem Geruch von Duschgel und warmem Wasser riechen. Ich strecke meine Hände aus und mit einer schnellen Bewegung bedecke ich seine Augen und lehne mich vor, so dass mein Oberkörper auf seinen Schultern ruht und fast jede Bewegung unmöglich macht, denn im selben Moment als meine Hände ihn berühren schnappt er erschrocken nach Luft und versucht aufzuspringen.

„Nicht so schnell, Mr. Son", flüstere ich mit einem heiseren Lachen in sein Ohr und sein Körper gefriert kurzzeitig, bevor er seine Anstrengungen, sich herumzudrehen verdoppelt. Aber ich kann ihn mühelos festhalten und nach einer Weile hält er schwer atmend still. Sein Atem riecht nach Pfefferminz.

„Was willst du? Es ist verboten, in der Nacht im Haus herumzustreunen." Seine Stimme kling verbissen und wütend und ein wenig verunsichert.

Ich grinse breit und neige mich weiter vor, bringe meinen Mund an seine Wange. „Dann stecken wir wohl beide in der Klemme, was?" Ich kann nicht länger widerstehen und lasse meine Zunge hervorschnellen, probiere ihn.

Er holt zischend Atem. „Lass mich los!"

„Erst wenn du mich darum bittest."

„Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!" Er versucht noch einmal auszubrechen, aber er ist zu schwach. Ich kann förmlich spüren wie er mit sich ringt und schließlich sein Stolz siegt. Das wird eine interessante Nacht.

„Wenn sie uns hier erwischen wirst hauptsächlich du in Schwierigkeiten kommen - also lass mich los und verpiss dich!", zischt er.

„Nein. Erst wenn du mich darum bittest."

Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und ich kann spüren wie er zittert - ob in Furcht oder Ärger kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Aber im Moment ist mir das auch egal. Ich habe ihn in meinen Händen, hilflos unter mir - das ist alles, was zählt.

~~o~~

Oh Gott! Wie komme ich hier nur heraus!? Der Kerl ist völlig übergeschnappt! Wie kommt der überhaupt dazu, mir hier aufzulauern?!

Mich durchläuft es heiß und kalt, ich will hier weg! Ich will in mein Zimmer und -

Jäh werden alle Gedanken an Flucht abgewürgt, als er sich wieder vorbeugt und meinen Mundwinkel küsst. Seine Lippen sind weich und sanft, aber trotzdem bleibt da die Tatsache, dass ich von ihm festgehalten werde. Langsam fängt sein Mund an, meine Wange entlang nach oben zu wandern. Sachte küsst er mein Augenlid, dann meine Schläfe und schließlich legt er seine Wange auf meinen Kopf, schmiegt sich mit seinem Körper an den meinen.

Seine Hände beginnen in kleinen Kreisen auf meinem Körper entlang zu wandern, kommen der Lücke in meinem Morgenmantel bedrohlich näher...

„Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da tust?" Ich versuche, meinen ganzen Zorn und meine Empörung in diese Worte zu legen, aber irgendwie klingt es nur schwach und hilflos. Warum? Warum immer ich?

Statt einer Antwort presst er sich fester an mich heran, hält mich mit seiner linken Hand während die rechte sich unter den karierten Stoff drängt, der meine Brust bedeckt. Mein Atem setzt kurzzeitig aus , als seine Finger meine Brustwarze streifen - aber das ist nur eine physische Reaktion, wie ich mir sage.

Am liebsten möchte ich heulen vor Ärger und Scham! Warum denken alle, dass sie mit mir machen können, was sie wollen?! 

Aber das hier _ist_ zum Teil meine Schuld, stellt ein Teil von mir nüchtern fest. Ich muss ihn doch nur bitten, mich loszulassen, aber allein der Gedanke daran, lässt mich die Zähne aufeinander pressen. Nein! Ich werde nicht betteln! Nicht bei ihm!

Sein Arm hat mich umfasst, hält mich bewegungslos mit eisernem Griff, während seine rechte Hand langsam tiefer wandert und ohne innezuhalten unter den Bund meiner Hose gleitet und ich kneife die Augen zusammen in Erwartung was kommen wird, kommen muss.

Ich bin so erbärmlich! Vielleicht verdiene ich es gar nicht anders... Nein! Wild schüttle ich meinen Kopf. Niemand hat das Recht- „Hör auf!"

Seine Hand hält inne und kurz habe ich die Hoffnung, dass er mich loslassen und verschwinden wird, aber sein Griff ist fest wie immer und ich kann seine schnellen, flachen Atemzüge an meinem Hals fühlen. Ich kann ein erschrockenes Zusammenzucken gerade noch verhindern, als er seinen Mund hinunter an meinen Hals bringt und fest an der zarten Haut zwischen Hals und Jochbeinen zu saugen beginnt.

Die Empfindung ist so unerwartet erregend, dass mich ein Schaudern durchläuft und ich ein Aufstöhnen beinahe nicht unterdrücken kann. Für einen Augenblick, nur einen winzigen, fühlt es sich richtig an, was er mit mir tut. Sein harter Griff ist eine Umarmung, seine Hitze und seine Erregung, die sich in meinen Rücken bohrt sind Vorboten einer himmlischen Sache, die wir miteinander teilen werden. Doch diese Gedanken verschwinden ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen sind, als seine Hand mit einem Mal tiefer gleitet und mit den Fingerspitzen gegen mein Glied stößt.

Ein heiserer Schrei entringt sich mir, als ich meinen Kopf nach hinten werfe. „Bitte! Hör auf! Lass mich gehen, bitte." Die Augen weit aufgerissen starre ich genau in das Gesicht Gottes und unter diesem leidenden Blick bin ich gelähmt wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier, aber gottseidank hält er sein Wort und nimmt seine Hände von mir.

~~o~~

Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch zu hysterisch zu lachen oder frustriert zu schreien. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er sich noch an meine Worte erinnern würde, dass er sich noch an sie erinnern _wollte_, nachdem ich hatte spüren können, wie sein Körper langsam anfing auf meine Liebkosungen zu reagieren. 

Aber wie versprochen lasse ich ab von ihm und trete einen Schritt zurück, gespannt seine Reaktionen erwartend (und um ehrlich zu sein, hoffend, dass er sich die Sache noch einmal überlegen wird - so geladen wie ich momentan bin, könnte ich glatt einen neuen Rekord in Weitspritzen aufstellen!) und für einen Moment tut sich nichts. Aber gerade als ich mich ihm abermals nähern will, steht er auf und taumelt unsicher die paar Schritte zum Altar. Sich schwer mit seinem rechten Arm auf den Marmor stützend, hält er mit seiner linken Hand den Morgenmantel über seiner Brust zusammen. Wieder verharrt er regungslos, aber ich kann sehen, dass sich sein heftiger, schwerer Atem langsam beruhigt und sein Zittern ebenfalls.

„Ist was?", frage ich, als mir die ganze Situation langsam zu unheimlich wird.

Mit einem Ruck schnellt er zu mir herum und sein schönes Gesicht ist zu einer Maske der Wut verzerrt. Er macht ein paar eilige Schritte auf mich zu und holt mit seiner Faust in weitem Bogen aus, aber bevor sie mich treffen kann ist meine Hand nach oben geschnellt und umklammert sein Handgelenk. Ich spüre die zarten Knochen seines Handgelenks unter meinem Griff - zwei Jahre Altersunterschied machen sich eben doch bemerkbar - und das leichte Zittern, dass durch das Glied läuft als er alle Muskeln anspannt um meinen Griff zu brechen. Aber, wie gesagt, er ist nicht gerade ein Bodybuilder.

Langsam wird mir das Ganze zu bunt. Ihn an seinem Arm näher zu mir ziehend, vergrabe ich meine andere Hand in seinem Haar und zwinge ihn, mir in die Augen zu blicken. Seine Pupillen weiten sich erschrocken, als ich mich hinunterbeuge und meinen Mund erst zaghaft, dann aber mit größerem Druck auf seine Lippen presse. 

Nach einer Schrecksekunde, wie ich sagen möchte, beginnt er sich noch heftiger gegen mich zu wehren, doch ich lasse die Hand die seinen Arm umschlossen hat, nach unten gleiten und mit einem festen Ruck presse ich ihn gegen mich. Sein Mund öffnet sich ein wenig, etwa weil ich ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presse oder es eher der Schreck ist, ist mir herzlich egal, aber ich nutze die Gelegenheit und vertiefe unseren Kuss. 

Den kurzen Moment, in dem er erstarrt ist, nutze ich, um tief in ihn einzudringen, seine Zunge und die Innenseiten seiner Wangen zu lecken und, mann!, er schmeckt wahnsinnig gut. Als ich spüre wie er sich versteift ziehe ich schnell meinen Kopf zurück und, wie erwartet, schnappen seine Kiefer zusammen, während er mich hasserfüllt aus glitzernden schwarzen Augen anfunkelt.

Aber meine einzige Reaktion besteht aus einem heiteren Lachen. Ich habe ja gewusst, dass er einen starken Willen hat und um ehrlich zu sein, das war der größte Anreiz an dieser ganzen Aktion. Na ja, vielleicht der zweitgrößte entscheide ich spontan als ich meinen Blick bewundernd über seinen Körper gleiten lasse, der sich mir im goldenen Kerzenschein darbietet. Er sieht so wunderschön aus mit seinen blutüberhauchten Wangen und den vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

„Wow... du bist so schön!" Ich hatte das gar nicht laut aussprechen wollen, aber es ist einfach rausgerutscht und jetzt, wo ich's gesagt habe, will ich es auch nicht zurücknehmen. Seine Augen weiten sich überrascht und ich kann nicht mehr widerstehen.

~~o~~

'Was hat er denn je-?' Unbemerkt sind seine Hände nach oben gewandert und haben mein Gesicht umschlossen. Jetzt, mit Armen und Beinen frei, sollte es ein Leichtes sein, auszubrechen und zu fliehen, aber sein Blick hält mich an Ort und Stelle gefangen. Eine neue Nuance hat sich zu Lust und Begierde gesellt - etwas, das seine Augen sanft funkeln lässt und mir weiche Knie verschafft. Er lässt seinen Blick kurz über meinen Körper gleiten und könnte mich verfluchen dafür, was er mit mir anstellt! Beinahe könnte ich genießen, wie er mich ansieht: so als ob ich unendlich kostbar bin. Aber obwohl mir klar ist, dass das nur sein Begehren ist, dass er mich nicht wirklich kennt oder mag, merke ich wie es mich erregt, von ihm so angesehen zu werden. Schade eigentlich, dass es `ne Lüge ist. 

Seine Lippen sind so weich als sie sich auf meinen Mund pressen! Es ist ein so überwältigendes Gefühl, das er mir gibt: das erste Mal ist ein Kuss nicht fordernd, sondern sanft und sorgsam, so als ob ihm dieser Moment mehr bedeutet als nur Befriedigung.

Nein, was denke ich da?? Eben noch hat er versucht, sich mir aufzudringen und jetzt fange ich an, die ganze Situation zu entschuldigen, nur weil er ein paar PS zurückgeschraubt hat?! Das ändert doch noch gar nichts daran, dass er versucht, mit mir zu schlafen, obwohl wir uns nicht kennen und obendrein unerlaubt in der Kirche befinden. Das Ganze hier ist doch die pure Gotteslästerung!!

Ich versuche mich, aus seinem Griff zu entwinden und bin geschockt, als er den Kuss tatsächlich unterbricht. Aber anstatt mich loszulassen hält er mein Gesicht weiterhin in seinen Händen und blickt mich mit seltsam verhüllten Augen an - so als ob er Dinge sieht, die niemand sonst in meinen Zügen sehen kann.

„Oh, Gott...", flüstert er und kurzzeitig schließt er die Augen, als er von einem Schauer durchlaufen wird. Dann allerdings ist dieser Moment der Schwäche schon wieder vorbei und er mustert mich erneut mit diesem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Wenn er mir jetzt ne Liebeserklärung macht, dann... Ich weiß auf einmal nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich denken wollte. Was würde ich dann tun? Spöttisch in sein Gesicht lachen wäre wohl die logischste und weiseste Reaktion... aber will ich das überhaupt? Ihn zurückweisen?

Er beugt sich vor und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Hals. „Du bist so schön", wiederholt er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich immer noch in diesem Loch bin, Goten."

'Goten...' Für einen Moment ist mein Hirn wie leergefegt und ich kann nichts weiter tun, als regungslos dastehen, während er seine Liebkosungen wieder aufnimmt und, wie ich von Ferne spüren kann, meinen Morgenmantel aufbindet und zu Boden gleiten lässt. 'Goten.' Woher weiß er wie ich heiße? Seit Jahren hat mich niemand mehr bei meinem Vornamen genannt - niemand, nicht einmal die Mönche.

Mit einem leisen Schrei kehre ich in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als er in eine meiner Brustwarzen beisst. Seine Haare kitzeln meine nackte, vom Kämpfen verschwitzte Haut und kleine Schauer breiten sich von jenen Stellen aus, die er auf seiner Wanderung über meinen Körper berührt. 

Ich weiß, morgen werde ich es bereuen. Vielleicht schon heute Nacht.

~~o~~

Es stimmt alles, alles was ich gesagt habe ist die reine, unverfälschte Wahrheit! Er ist der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht schon längst getürmt bin. Mit jedem Kuss, mit jedem Knabbern an seiner zarten, salzigen Haut wiederholt sich die Erkenntnis in meinem Hirn. Er ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin, hier und jetzt atme und lebe!

Ein weiteres Mal stehe ich auf, um den Tau seiner Lippen zu kosten und nehme ihn sanft in den Arm, bringe ihn dazu rückwärts zu gehen, bis er mit dem Rücken an etwas   
Hartes stößt. Richtig; er hat ja vor dem Altar gekniet...

Ich unterbreche unseren Kuss schnell und bevor er protestieren kann, habe ich meine Hände unter seinen Hintern geschoben und hebe ihn mit einem Ruck auf die kalte, samtbedeckte Marmorfläche. Ich lege meinen Kopf kurz in seinen Schoß, Vergebung heischend und Frieden suchend und findend, wie Jesus in den unzähligen Darstellungen  mit Maria. Ist er meine Erlösung? Wird er mir den Frieden geben können, den ich bis jetzt so verzweifelt gesucht hatte und mir dessen nicht einmal bewusst war?

Er ist noch immer wie erstarrt und nur zögernd kehrt Leben in ihn zurück. Schließlich kann ich aber spüren wie er eine Hand hebt und sie wie widerstrebend in meine Haare versenkt. Ist mir vergeben worden? Wenn ja, für das, was ich getan habe? Oder für das, was ich tun werde?

Ich hebe meinen Kopf aus der karierten Wärme seines Schoßes und schaue hinauf in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen, schwarzes Glas, blicken unverwandt auf mich hinab. er nimmt seine Hand aus meinem Haar, zögert einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er die kühlen Fingerspitzen auf meine Wange legt und sich hinabbeugt. Leicht wie ein Lufthauch senken sich seine Lippen auf meinen Mund, verharren dort, ohne den Kuss zu vertiefen oder zu lösen.

Plötzlich von aller Unentschlossenheit befreit, löse ich mich von ihm und klettere ebenfalls auf den Altar, knie mich neben ihn und drehe seinen Kopf zu mir, bevor ich ihn wieder küsse und das erste Mal eine Antwort von ihm bekomme.

Wortlos setzt er sich um, so dass sein Körper mir zugewandt ist und ich zwischen seinen Beinen sitze und ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen, lehnt er sich zurück, lockt mich ihm zu folgen. Die letzten Warnungen in den Wind schlagend vertiefe ich unseren Kuss, fahre mit meinen Händen seinen Körper entlang, der sich mir willig entgegenwölbt, verweile kurz an seiner Hüfte, bis er seinen Unterleib hebt und ich den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose von ihm abstreifen kann.

Für einen Augenblick setze ich mich zurück und lasse meine Augen ein letztes Mal über seine heftig keuchende und zitternde Gestalt streifen. Seine Augen, halb verborgen hinter langen Wimpern, glitzern mich an, bitten und befehlen das fortzuführen, was ich begonnen habe und es zu einem Ende zu bringen. Und ich bin mehr als bereit, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen.

Einen Moment länger blicke ich noch in seine Augen, bevor ich mich wieder vorbeuge und ihn noch einmal küsse. Dieses Mal bedarf es nur der Berührung unserer Lippen, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und wenige Sekunden später sind wir entflammt in einem scheinbaren Kampf um die Dominanz. Seine Zunge spielt gekonnt mit meiner, und er entlockt mir leises Stöhnen und Seufzen, wenn seine kundigen Finger erogene Zonen an meinem Körper ausfindig machen, von denen ich noch gar nichts gewusst habe.

Schließlich unterbreche ich unseren Kuss, um Luft zu holen und seinen Körper entlang nach unten zu rutschen. Minutenlang halte ich mich an seinen Brustwarzen auf, lecke und beiße das empfindliche Fleisch, bis allein die bloße Berührung der überreizten Haut leise Schreie aus ihm herauslockt. Meine Hand hat sich indessen einen Weg in seinen Schoß gebahnt und mit langen, festen Strichen fahre ich über den weichen Samt seines Gliedes, dass sich unter mir zu Marmor verfestigt, als Blut in das Körperteil schießt.

Sein Atem geht mittlerweile so schwer, dass er mein eigenes Keuchen übertönt und seltsam unwirklich in der gold- und silbergefüllten Leere des Sakralraumes wiederhallt. Ich richte mich auf und finde einige Augenblicke Gefallen daran, zu beobachten wie er sich unter mir windet, mir gierig seine Hüften entgegenstößt und gleichzeitig den weißen Samt des Altartuches zerknüllt in nutzlosem Versuch, die Beherrschung zu bewahren.

Plötzlich jedoch bäumt er sich auf und zieht mich in einen hektischen, feuchten Kuss, während seine zitternden Hände hinunter an den Verschluss meiner Jeans und fahrig die Knöpfe zu lösen versuchen. Schließlich habe ich Erbarmen mit ihm und öffne die Hose selbst, einen gewaltigen Kick bekommend als ich seine Augen einen hungrigen Ausdruck annehmen sehe in dem Moment, in dem meine Erregung sichtbar wird.

Er schluckt kurz, bevor sein Blick den meinen sucht und er zögerlich eine Hand nach mir ausstreckt und seine Fingerspitzen, wie vorher über mein Gesicht, über meinen harten Schaft fahren lässt. Ein Schaudern läuft über meinen Rücken, ob der kaum zu spürenden Berührung.

Beim zweiten Mal schließt er seine Hand um mein Glied, presst die Finger leicht zusammen und ich muss mir auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Sicher fährt seine Faust an mir entlang nach unten, lässt den Kopf meines Penis wie ein gefangenes Tier aus seiner Hand hervorschauen und langsam, aber bestimmt, beugt er sich hinab und schluckt mich.

Ich spüre wie er den oberen Teil meines Schwanzes mit seiner Zunge ableckt, wie sie gekonnt unter den Rand der Eichel fährt und dort gegen die Haut drückt und mich gleißende Lichter hinter meinen zusammengekniffenen Augenliedern sehen lässt. Meine Welt auf seine Zunge reduziert bete ich für Erlösung, und mein Wunsch wird erhört, als er seine Hand von mir nimmt und seinen Mund über mich stülpt, so weit es geht.

Mein zischendes Einatmen wird übertönt durch leise schmatzende Geräusche als er an meinem Schwanz saugt und leckt, als sei er eine besonders kostbare Süßigkeit. Ich beginne zu zittern und merke, wie mir langsam Schweißperlen über den Rücken laufen als er mich näher und näher an den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr bringt. Mit einem leisen Knurren vergrabe ich meine Hände in seinen kohlrabenschwarzen Locken und stoße mitten hinein in seinen nassen, warmen Mund. Wieder und wieder ziehe ich mein Fleisch zwischen seinen roten Lippen hervor und stoße es zurück in die Dunkelheit dahinter, bis sich ein Ziehen in meinen Eingeweiden aufbaut und meine Stöße schneller und hektischer werden.

Blind und taub für alles, was mich umgibt bemerke ich nicht, wie er darum ringt, losgelassen zu werden, atmen zu können. Statt dessen stoße ich mich tiefer in ihn, bis in seinen Rachen, der mich mit seinen Schluckreflexen fast in den orgasmischen Wahnsinn treibt, aber grausam plötzlich ist er verschwunden und mit einem kaum unterdrückten Schrei der Wut stürze ich mich auf ihn und stoße ihn zurück auf die Oberfläche des Altars.

Schneller als ein Gedanke bin ich über ihm, reiße seine alabasterweißen Schenkel auseinander und ihm auf die Brust bevor ich ihn in der gleichen Bewegung mit einem harten Stoß durchdringe. Sein spitzer Schrei verhallt ungehört, als ich zurückziehe und wieder vorschnelle, mich tiefer und tiefer in ihn treibe, über ihm tobe wie ein wildes Tier, das er geweckt hat: nichts sehend, nichts spürend als das Verlangen, mich zu paaren.

~~o~~

_„Pater noster qui es in caelis: sanctificetur nomen tuum."_

Mit einem harten Stoß zerreist er mich, dring in mich ein - der Dämon, den ich geweckt habe. Er knurrt über mir, drückt meine Schenkel weiter auseinander, so weit, dass die Knochen in meinen Hüftgelenken knacken. Und ich genieße es.

_„Adveniat regnum tuum. __Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra."_

Der Schmerz wird unerträglich. Seine Stöße nicht, denn schon mit seinem ersten Eindringen hat er das innere Gewebe zerrissen, mich zum Bluten gebracht und somit das Opfer vollzogen. So wie jeder Heilige auch ein Opfer war...

_„Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimusde bitoribus nostris."_

...liege ich hier. Entblößt und bar jeden Willens biete ich mich dar. Oh, Gott, gefällt dir, was du siehst?

Sein Gesicht ist über mir, hölzern, doch mit einer Art Leben erfüllt, ein christlicher Golem, der darauf wartet, bis seine Zeit gekommen ist. Gefällt dir das Opfer?

_« Et ne nos inducas in temptationem, sed libera nos a malo. »_

Dann nimm es. Nimm mich! Benutze mich wie es dir gefällt.

Er wird schneller in mir, sein keuchender Atem schlägt mir ins Gesicht und ich hebe mich seinen Stößen noch weiter entgegen, spreize mich noch weiter, um dir zu gefallen.

Aber dann erhöre auch mein Flehen. Erlöse mich von meinem Übel. Ich flehe dich an, gib meinem Leben einen Sinn oder beende es!

_« Quoniam tibi est regnum et potestas et gloria in seaculum. »___

Hektisches Stoßen und Stöhnen überlagert meine Sinne. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und es wird vollbracht sein. 

Seine Augen ruhen kalt und teilnahmslos auf mir. Gefällt dir nicht, was du siehst? Willst du kein Opfer? Welcher christliche Gott will kein Opfer!

Oh Herr! Erbarme dich meiner. Nimm das Opfer an, oh Herr! Nimm mich!!

_„Amen."_

Mit einem heiseren Schrei kommt er tief in mir, schießt seinen Samen in mich in dem Augenblick, als auch ich explodiere! Mein überanstrengter Körper bäumt sich auf, windet sich in Zuckungen und fällt schließlich schlaff zurück - Sperma, Blut und Lebenskraft verbraucht in diesem einen Akt göttlichen Vergehens.

ER... sieht...... mich.

~~o~~

Es dauert lange, bis sich der rote Schleier hinter meinen Augenlidern hebt und erschöpft stemme ich mich auf, blicke einen Moment nichtssehend um mich herum, bevor mir die merkwürdige Stille Gotens auffällt.

Ich schaue nach unten und ein entsetzter Aufschrei entringt sich mir, als ich auf seine bleiche Form schaue, seine Augen offen und gebrochen nach oben auf den Gekreuzigten starrend.

Ein Rascheln lässt mich herumfahren und ich glaube, mein Herz bleibt stehen, als ich zwei Schemen in der Dunkelheit neben der Tür sehe. Beide bewegen sich ruhig in Richtung Ausgang und in dem Moment als sie die schwere Tür öffnen kann ich erkennen, wer sie sind.

Glatze und Zinken drehen sich in der Tür noch einmal um, betrachten Gotens Form mit einem Ausdruck, der weder Mitleid noch Trauer sondern nur Gleichgültigkeit ist, bevor sie durch die Tür treten und diese mit einem schweren Klicken hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt.

~~fin~~

*) Übersetzung:

Vater, unser, der du bist im Himmel: Geheiligt werde dein Name.

Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe wie im Himmel, also auch auf Erden.

Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute und vergib uns unsere Schuld, so wie wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern.

Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung und erlöse uns von dem Übel.

Denn dein ist das Reich, die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit.

So sei es.


End file.
